villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie Bainbridge
Charles "Charlie" Bainbridge is a recurring antagonist of the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb. He is a mad scientist who is a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (founded by Heinz Doofenshmirtz and led by Aloyse Von Roddenstein). He was voiced by . Biography Nerdy Dancin' Dr. Bainbridge was recognized for his orange pointy balding hair. He was first seen where he tried to help his fellow scientists in a dance competition, only to end up bring hospitalized along with Doofenshmirtz and the other evil scientist by Doofenshmirtz's nemesis Perry the Platypus. Robot Rodeo Bainbridge tried to enter his inator for the Second Inator Competition, only for his nemesis Agent C (a chicken) to destroy it with a hammer, much to his complete distraught as he fears that his mother will kill him for this. Bullseye! Bainbridge participated in the intro dance opening called Evil Tonight. He is later shown attempting to vote for the new leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. It is unknown whether he was voting either for Doofenshmirtz, Rodney or for Lawrence Fletcher. Road to Danville Brainbridge makes a cameo as he is seen applauding for Doofenshmirtz spectacular entrance during the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play. Phineas and Ferb Save Summer Bainbridge is surprised and impressed to hear that Doofenshmirtz has actually succeeded in his plot to move the Earth into an early autumn with his latest inator. Under Rodney's orders, Bainbridge and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. went to capture all the O.W.C.A agents for their plan of total world domination. He was even delighted to see that the world was finally under L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s grasp after Rodney uses his new -inizor (which is ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator) to move the Earth into perpetual winter. However, the agents are freed and engage into another fight, and Bainbridge manages to avoid being hit by Agent M (a moose), who ends up crashing into a wall. Eventually, this happens to be the same fight back in the ballroom earlier in the special, as pointed out by Dr. Diminutive. At that point, Bainbridge escaped away from the warehouse along with the other villains, knowing that it is not worth it. Gallery The villains of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. applauding for Doofenshmirtz's spectacular entrance|Bainbridge and the others applauding for Doofenshmirtz's spectacular entrance. OWCA vs LOVEMUFFIN.jpg|Bainbridge and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. learning that they're sharing the same ballroom with Major Monogram and the agents of O.W.C.A.. ShowingTheBlueprints.jpg|Bainbridge and the others being surprised to see that Doofenshmirtz succeeded in his plan to move the Earth to an early autumn. LOVEMUFFIN-CityHallTakeover.jpg|Bainbridge helping out with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands at City Hall. Trivia *Bainbridge's voice actor, Jack McBrayer is the same actor who also voiced Fix-It Felix, Jr. in Disney's Wreck-It Ralph. Navigation Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Scapegoat Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hegemony Category:Businessmen Category:Successful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Totalitarians Category:On & Off Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Inconclusive Category:Tyrants Category:Comedy Villains Category:Oppressors